


Good Morning, Merlin

by AK_Qhyrstol



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Domestic Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK_Qhyrstol/pseuds/AK_Qhyrstol
Summary: Arthur is exhausted, so he and Merlin retire to bed early. (Basically just short and fluffy cuddling.)
Relationships: Gwen/Leon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 152





	Good Morning, Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to let off steam because I was really angry, so what better way to do that than write a cuddle fic? Enjoy.

“You know, you should’ve seen your face when Sir Leon started talking about poetry! I think we gave him the wrong impression that night. Although you do seem to be a little tense lately, maybe _poetry_ would relax you a bit, hm?” Merlin rambled as he helped Arthur into his nightclothes. 

When Arthur didn’t answer, Merlin gave him a concerned look, but Arthur was too tired to say anything in response, the weight of his fatigue seeming to drag him down bit by bit. He felt bad for blatantly ignoring Merlin, but it’s not like he hadn’t done it before on a better day. 

Merlin broke the silence after a few beats: “Arthur? What’s wrong? Are you alright?”

Arthur groaned, suddenly irritated, and bit out: “Shut up, Merlin, I just want to go to sleep.”

He immediately regretted it when Merlin’s face fell. 

“Oh,” 

They both stared at each other for a moment and Arthur flicked his eyes away, feeling slightly awkward. Merlin went and tended to the fire, his back turned to Arthur so he couldn’t see his expression. 

It wasn’t necessarily Arthur’s fault he was in such a bad mood. With all the parties and festivals going on - it _was_ the season of celebration (and they did have a good reason; Camelot was thriving and Arthur couldn’t be prouder) - Arthur couldn’t catch any decent sleep as of late. And the constant meetings he had that seemed to drag out all day - they weren’t exactly helping either. But Arthur knew it was no excuse for his behaviour, so he attempted to fix his error with the remaining amount of energy in him:

“You-” Arthur cleared his throat, “You are welcome to stay the night. If you like.” Arthur forced out. Merlin spun around and the bright, unrepentant grin that stretched across his face was worth any embarrassment Arthur might have felt. 

They hadn’t been courting for very long. It was only recently that Gwen had cut off their courtship, convinced that his heart was set on another. In the end, she had been right. It took… _many_ nudges from their respective friends, but it had worked out in the end. The knights would groan about them being too in love or some rubbish - Gwaine being the most insufferable of them all, making indecent jokes in what should otherwise be a professional setting - but Arthur knew they were happy for them. (Arthur also couldn’t really stop Gwaine from saying the things he often said, so he mostly kept quiet and hoped Gwaine would move onto his next fascination soon.)

Anyway, Arthur and Merlin’s relationship had been of a mostly innocent nature so far and it was… nice, to say the least. Being King could have its stressful moments, so Arthur was eternally grateful that Merlin was there by his side along the way. (And, he supposed it was nice to have someone to wake up to. Someone to see in the morning to start his day for the better. Call him a sap, but Arthur was so far gone on Merlin that he didn’t care.)

Gwen wasn’t only happy for them, but she was happy for herself, too, now that Leon had asked for her hand in courtship as well. (Gwaine hadn’t teased them about it very much, though, as he was still stuck on Arthur and Merlin.) 

“-I’ll just get ready for bed, then, shall I? I shan’t be long!” Merlin called, rushing out of the room to change into his nightclothes. 

Arthur flopped onto his bed face first, so emotionally and physically exhausted he didn’t even bother getting under the covers properly. He was nearly asleep when Merlin returned to his chambers, clad in one of his softer sets of clothes for the night. Merlin blew out the candle and made sure the fire had enough fuel before climbing into bed next to Arthur. 

“Arthur, get under the covers, you’ll get cold,” Merlin whispered. Arthur only grunted in reply. 

With a sigh, he helped Arthur get under the covers with only a modicum of difficulty, then turned and settled behind him to spoon him. Merlin chuckled when Arthur complained about Merlin’s cold feet, and then they fell into a comfortable silence. Arthur sighed, leaning into Merlin’s warmth, and was out like a light.

* * *

When Arthur awoke, it was to soft breath fanning out on his neck and to the sweet rays of the morning sun shining through the window. Merlin’s lips were pressed onto the nape of his neck and he seemed in a deep sleep, occasionally tightening his hold around Arthur’s waist. Arthur let a sleepy smile creep onto his face as he allowed himself to drift into a light doze, his hand coming up to rest on the arms wrapped around his midsection. 

A few hours later, Merlin awoke with a sigh, snuggling even closer to Arthur and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Arthur stirred, groggily grabbing for Merlin’s hand. Merlin grabbed it and entwined their fingers, bringing Arthur’s hand up to kiss the back of it before sitting up and stretching, yawning into his palm. 

“You know, I don’t think you have anything scheduled for this morning. Let’s stay here for a while.” Merlin whispered. Arthur hummed in acknowledgement, blindly reaching out for Merlin once more, who just laughed at him until he opened his eyes to glare up at him. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Merlin whispered to him like he was telling him an important secret, all the while with a dopey looking grin on his face. 

Arthur felt the edges of his lips turn up and he hid his face in his pillow, only to peek out slightly to catch the rumpled sight of everything that was Merlin, drinking in his mussed up hair and the shirt that rode up his stomach a bit. Merlin caught his eye and smiled smugly, so Arthur rolled his eyes and rolled over onto his back, stretching his muscles before relaxing again in satisfaction. Merlin laid back down and Arthur dragged Merlin closer, leaning over to share a chaste kiss. When Merlin ran his fingers through Arthur’s hair, Arthur hummed with pleasure, letting his eyes fall back shut. 

With the sound of the morning birds chirping and the beginnings of life stirring in the town, Arthur mumbled into his pillow: “Good morning, Merlin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my inner dragon.


End file.
